Orkahm (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Orkahm was a Le-Matoran who later became a Toa of Air, following the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe, in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Like most Toa of Air, Orkahm began his life as a Le-Matoran on Spherus Magna. He was eventually placed in Metru-Nui, along with a number of other Matoran. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Alternate Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and; instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, began to invade the Matoran Universe, allowing Mata Nui to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Orkahm was still living in Metru-Nui. Life as a Toa In more recent times, Orkahm left his job in Le-Metru but came to the knowledge of the local Toa. This influenced Toa Matoro’s decision of whom he would give his eight Toa stones to. Orkahm was summoned to Ko-Metru, along with Vhisola, Tethutti, Nuhrii, Ehyre, and Ahkmou, Saran, and Nuju where they all received their Toa Stones and were transformed into Toa. However, Ahkmou then turned on the team and killed Nuhrii, Tehutti was killed while providing aid on Zakaz, Saran and Ehyre died helping Matoran to escape from the Southern Continent, and Nuju was abducted by Brotherhood spies in the city. About a month ago, Orkahm sustained an injury while chasing a Rahkshi of Heat Resistance through Ta-Metru. After getting his leg caught in a piece of machinery, Orkahm burnt his leg badly and damaged several nerves. Vhisola later teased him about this while Orkahm claimed his Foot-Rockets were not functioning. Archives More recently, reports of Onu-Matoran being attacked by Rahkshi drove Orkahm and Vhisola to protect the Archives. Vhisola tasked an enthusiastic Onu-Matoran named Memel with evacuate the section of the building while they dealth with the Rahkshi. However, Memel instead formed a rescue-party. Meanwhile, Orkahm and Vhisola were forced to find cover after Orkahm was thrown into a Stasis Tube and became injured. However, the Rahkshi quickly doubled in number and were joined by a tribe of Zyglak, which had been awoken by the war happening on the surface. Unprepared to fight the Zyglak, having only been Toa for three months and still lacking experience, the two Toa caught the Rahkshis' fire before diving to the floor in hopes of their enemies blasting a hole in a nearby wall. However, before the Zyglak gained the chance to kill them, a portal opened in the room and a number of inhabitants of the Deserts of Death Universe appeared. Among these being were Toa Tollubo and Toa Jollun. The two Toa of Light quickly worked to overwhelm the Zyglak tribe. After learning their names, Vhisola and Orkahm attempted to arrest Tollubo only for him to shrug them off and claim to not be their enemy. Instead, the Toa negotiated an alliance before Vhisola and Orkahm them to the Coliseum to meet the High Council. Abilities and Traits Being a Le-Matoran, Orkahm would have had a miniscule amount of control over the element of air. However, as a Toa, Orkahm later had the ability to manipulate, create, and absorb Air. In addition to this, Orkahm carried two Cyclone-Swords, which could be used as both Weapons and for flight. Weapons As a Matoran, Orkahm carried a Kanoka Disk Launcher and wore a Powerless Kanohi Matatu. As a Toa, Orkahm was given a pair of Cyclone-Swords. He used these weapons both as swords and as a pair or retractable wings. In addition to this, he was also fitted with a pair of foot-mounted booster rockets for stability while he trained with his Air Powers. Although he is yet to develop the concentration to use it, Orkahm wore a Kanohi Matatu; that was in the shape of a Noble Matatu. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance